


Invasion

by Yatorihell



Series: In The Darkness [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: Yukine confides in Yato and Hiyori, and some unwelcome visitors arrive.
Series: In The Darkness [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547369
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Invasion

Yukine bolted.

He had pushed past Nora and her invasive manoeuvre and stumbled of the greenhouse, gardening gloves falling from his shaking hands. Now, the snow fell heavier, blanketing the world and blurring his vision amongst the sting of his tears.

 _Was it Nora who snitched about their secret society? Was that why Oshi banned student organisations? Have they been looking for them all this time? Had_ Nora _been here the whole time?_

Questions flew in Yukine’s head almost as fast as he ran back into the castle, slipping and sliding over the snow-covered steppingstones. The tears had dried stickily on his reddened cheeks when he had reached the landing of the Grand Staircase.

“Yukine!”

He whirled around at the sound of his name. Yato and Hiyori were walking towards him out of the Great Hall, Yato’s hand raised in greeting. He had never been so relieved to see them.

Yukine took a deep, shaky breath and braced himself to bear the bad news as Yato and Hiyori approached.

Hiyori’s eyes narrowed as Yukine stared at them, as did Yato’s. Immediately, they could tell something was wrong. They had spotted the redness around Yukine’s eyes immediately, and Yato opened his mouth to speak.

“Nora’s back.”

Yato didn’t have a chance to ask what was wrong before Yukine had blurted out two words that made Yato’s heart stop.

Hiyori’s head snapped to look at Yato before looking back at Yukine, mouth slightly open but lost for words.

“How do you know?” Yato’s brow furrowed. He could feel another headache coming on, but he pushed it to the side as he waited intently for Yukine’s answer.

Yukine stumbled over himself, stuttering and trying to find a way to put it, but it didn’t change what she had done to him. Instead, tears welled in his eyes again and Yukine felt his vision blur once again, face feeling red hot as he choked back a sob.

Yato quickly took Yukine by the elbow, steering him out of view from prying eyes in the Great Hall and down the hallway. Three sets of footsteps and sniffles gently echoed in the empty caverns of Hogwarts as Yato sat Yukine down on one of the window arches.

“Yukine,” Yato said softly. “What happened?”

Yukine let out a shaky breath.

“She was in the greenhouse,” Yukine mumbled. “She said that she couldn’t reach you, and that she needed me. I don’t know what for…”

Yato blinked. _She’d been trying to reach him? How? And why would she need Yukine?_

Silence enveloped them, but Yato could see that there was something more bothering Yukine. He expected the worst; Nora could be vicious when she felt replaced, as they had seen before when she had purposefully injured Hiyori in Quidditch.

Yato crouched so he was level with Yukine and placed a hand on his knee. He waited for Yukien to make eye contact before he once again gently spoke, the way in which one would speak to a frightened child.

“What did she do?”

Yukine hesitated and swallowed heavily, feeling his mouth go dry.

“She… kissed me…” Hiyori put her hand over her mouth at this revelation. Yato’s mouth set into a hard line as Yukine continued in an unsteady voice. “After she said ‘she needed me’, she kissed me.”

Yukine roughly pulled his sleeve across his eyes and sniffed, shell-shocked that Nora would do something like that. She had desecrated Suzuha’s favourite place, as well as where they had first kissed.

“What do we do if Nora’s back?” Hiyori gave the back of Yato’s head a questioning look. “She will be reporting back to your, I mean, _her_ , Father as well as the Sorcerer.”

Yato stood up. “We need to tell Sakura. Nora being here isn’t good news; the Sorcerer may be on the move if he’s sent her back here. And she might have information about what will happen next.”

Yato looked down at Yukine piteously, but he shot Yato a look that told him not to treat him like a victim. He’d had enough of that.

Yato could only think that the Sorcerer was closing in. He needed someone to watch Yato’s every move to make for an easy kidnapping – or murder – depending on the contents of the prophecy.

Yato’s echoed footsteps abruptly came to a stop after just a few paces. He had the sudden realisation that the mirror was still missing and that Sakura hadn’t sent Coo Phone back yet. He hadn’t heard from her in over a week now.

“What’s wrong?” Hiyori asked.

“My mirror, the one I talk to Sakura with, I can’t find it,” Yato frowned, racking his brain to try and think where he hadn’t looked.

Yukine and Hiyori exchanged looks, clicking the same pieces of the puzzle together behind Yato’s back.

“If Nora is back, could she have taken the mirror?” Hiyori asked.

The lightbulb went off in Yato’s head. He didn’t know how, but it was a possibility; there were no enchantments on the boy’s dormitory to keep girls out. Nora could have just as easily have got into his room to take the mirror.

But the question was, how did she know he had it?

“No mirror, no Sakura,” Yato growled. He ran a hand through his hair and half-turned, allowing Yukien and Hiyori to see his annoyed, defeated expression.

“You can use Floo Powder to talk to someone,” Yukine chimed.

Yato’s head snapped to Yukine. How could he forget about Floo Powder? He’d seen Sakura use it only a few weeks ago to contact someone with the fireplace. Yato gave them a slow, shit-eating grinned when he realised what they had to do.

“We need a fireplace and we have to be quick, and the closest one to us is…”

The Room of Requirement was too far, and it was still dinner time. All the teachers would be out of their offices.

The three of them looked up the spiral staircase at the end of the hallway and said the same name together.

“Oshi!”

Yato all but broke into a run, closely followed by Yukine and a breathless Hiyori as she tried to keep pace with the much lankier boys. Hiyori checked over the stone banister as she rounded the corner on the staircase, seeing a few confused first-years watch them, and prayed they wouldn’t tell a teacher.

Her footfalls became softer as they reached Classroom 3C, finding that Yukine had already unlocked the door as she saw his wand in his hand. He held the door open and ushered Hiyori inside.

“I’ll keep watch here, in case Oshi comes back,” Yukine said. Hiyori nodded and ducked under his arm into the classroom.

The classroom was darker than usual, perhaps because there were to candles to light up the room in the bleak mid-winter. The snowstorm continued outside, and Hiyori could just about see the neighbouring snow-topped turrets as she crossed past the windows.

The classroom had impressed her in her first year at Hogwarts, but now the wrought iron chandelier seemed sinister, and the eye holes of skeletons within the display cabinets followed her. She spared a glance at the dragon skeleton that hung over her head, feeling small as it menacingly loomed over her, as if it knew they were intruding.

Hiyori heard rustling in Professor Oshi’s office and she quickly made her way up the steps. She could see Yato – also wand in hand – rummaging through the desk drawers looking for something.

“ _Alohamora_ ,” Yato muttered, pointing his wand and the bottom and final drawer of the desk. A soft click sounded and Yato wrenched it open. A second later he produced a black pouch that seemed to weigh heavy in his hand.

Yato quickly made his way to the fireplace and dropped to his knees, wand aimed at the cold fireplace.

“ _Incendio_.”

The fireplace burst into life, sending waves of warmth washing across the room which was much appreciated by Hiyori. Hiyori looked back out of the door to Yukine who gave her a thumbs up to indicate they were ok.

Hiyori quietly came to stand beside Yato. He had torn the pouch strings open and scooped out a fine, glittery powder that leaked in between his fingertips as he threw into the fire. The flames engulfed the powder and quickly turned green, crackling with renewed energy.

“Sakura!” Yato hissed the name, and Hiyori stared into the flames, intrigued.

The flames licked and leaped at the air before Yato’s intense gaze, and within a few moments, a face appeared shadowed in the flames.

“Yato?” Sakura’s voice came from somewhere within the burning log pile. “Why are you calling me with Floo Powder? Where are you?”

“Teachers office, the mirrors missing, no time to explain,” Yato said quickly. “Nora’s back.”

At this, the flames grew into a deeper shade of emerald and Hiyori could see Sakura’s features sharpen into a frown. “I thought you said she wasn’t at Hogwarts anymore?”

Yato nodded. “She wasn’t, but she’s turned up tonight. We don’t know how or why, but she’s here.”

Yato had told Sakura about Nora, his ‘adoptive sister’, and that she hadn’t returned to Hogwarts that year. Sakura had suspected foul play as Nora was probably being used to help the Sorcerer in whatever way possible.

“If the Sorcerer can see your mind, he may be aware of the Order and of me,” Sakura said grimly. “Nora must be a spy sent to keep an eye on you, and to split us up before the prophecy can be found.”

Yato had thought as much. The Sorcerer surely knew about Sakura escaping Azkaban and reuniting with Yato, but did he know about Grimmauld Place? If he wasn’t at Hogwarts, he may not have a safe place to go if Grimmauld Place was compromised.

Sakura seemed to read his mind.

“For now, we have to assume that the Sorcerer isn’t able to see too much of your mind; remember Legilimency works best with eye contact,” Sakura said firmly. “He would’ve attacked by now if he knew where the Orders Headquarters were.”

Yato nodded and he felt Hiyori’s comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, eyebrows knitted together with worry.

“As for Hogwarts, you need to be careful that you don’t get caught now that Nora may be watching you,” Sakura said.

Yato and Hiyori looked into the flames which had begun to wilt without their firewood, Sakura’s visage fading from view. Her final words seemed to echo in the room as the flames died to embers and left them in the darkness.

“Don’t let Nora find you.”

~

Training dropped down to once a fortnight, and at a later time after dinner when it would be less suspicious as student’s movements weren’t noticed as much as they were free to roam the castle until curfew.

Yato gave no explanation for why the training was less frequent other than that he had to prepare for exams, which wasn’t a lie really, but he didn’t want to put them on edge. Not that he could tell them about the Sorcerer and Nora trying to catch them out anyway.

They covered stunning again, and then the Patronus Charm, and then disarming. Over and over for the next few months, they would practice until the moves were ingrained in their bodies like breathing.

Not too long after their call in the fireplace, Sakura had sent Coo Phone back to Hogwarts with a message. He savoured her loopy handwriting, happy that he could speak to her again in less than ideal circumstances.

Yato scribbled a quick message back, updating her on the situation at Hogwarts and their theory that Nora may have broken into the room and took the mirror.

Nora hadn’t made any creepy sightings, which if anything was more unnerving than actually finding her tucked in the shadows muttering some omen like she usually did. Yato couldn’t help but jump whenever he saw shadowy specters hugging the edge of the Slytherin common room, expecting Nora to emerge, but it seemed that she had vanished into the cracks of the castle. He couldn’t even be sure if she was in Hogwarts anymore.

Yato gently tied the scroll to the pigeon’s leg and took him to the window of the Owlery. He could sense Coo Phone’s nervousness at being back in the Owlery, his yellow eyes looking over the bigger owls that in turn eyed him like a snack.

Yato opened the window with one hand and held Coo Phone into the spring breeze with the other. With a smile, he watched as Coo Phone’s wings spread and he took flight into the sunlight until he was a speck of grey in the distant blue sky.

Slowly, the uneasiness faded to the back of Yato’s mind, but there was still a nagging feeling that something wasn’t right as the weeks passed, and it affected his Occlumency lessons.

He hadn’t hurt Madame Kofuku too badly, but his anxiety made for some violent spells as he tried to protect himself from the invasions. She had insisted he was improving, but he didn’t feel like it. No matter how hard he tried he found it nearly impossible to block the attack, only to end it after a moment or two.

Yato sighed as he made his way out of Madame Kofuku’s office and down the stairs. Whilst the Defence training had slowed down, the Occlumency lessons and increasing pressure for his O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams in the next few weeks had left him exhausted.

The castle was rather quiet for the time of evening – it was only eight o’clock and he had no idea where Yuine or Hiyori were. _Probably studying for the exams,_ Yato thought to himself.

Yato turned and paced down the hallway and his footsteps echoed as he made his way into the dungeons of Slytherins dormitories, ready to go straight to bed. Only a few of his fellow roommates were in the common room amongst a smattering of other years, and he was thankful that no one was in the dormitory to disturb him from getting into bed early.

Yato slid open the drawer and placed his wand in the case Sakura had given him at Christmas, which lay beside the framed photo. Yato stared at it for a second and lingered on Sakura’s face. On the memory that soon he would be back at Grimmuald Place to live, he smiled.

Even if the Sorcerer was watching, Yato knew Sakura would protect him.

Yato settled into the pillows and wrapped himself in the sheets, warning off the invading cold. The dim candlelight barely shone through the curtains that surrounded his four-poster bed and seemed to muffle the world around him.

Yato closed his eyes and sighed. He stretched out, trying to find a comfortable spot on the aging mattress, until his feet kicked against something heavy on the end of his bed. Yato opened his eyes and frowned, turning his head to look at the foot of the bed.

He couldn’t quite see what he was looking at, but a thick, rope-shaped object lay next to his feet on top of the quilt. Yato sat up and looked at it once again. The dim green light his curtains cast onto his sheets made the object blend into his bed, and he could hear a rattling breath.

Yato reached out a hand…

And the attack came, more intense than anything he’d experienced with Madame Kofuku, and far more invasive. Two eyes pierced right through him and dragged his worst memories into the light, searching for something within in. The room spun away and Yato felt his mouth open into a scream, but no sound came as he was lost into the abyss.

_Yukine, imprisoned within the chest and his voice broken from screaming, not knowing what events had unfolded the night he failed to save stop the final task._

_Deatheaters gathered around the defiled sculpted angel as he lay pinned and helpless as the Sorcerer returned, telling him the truth of what would happen to his friends if he didn’t escape._

_Dementors attacking him and Hiyori in her hometown just last summer, and the helplessness he had felt once again as Hiyori tried to save him._

Yato collapsed backward into the soft pillows, gasping and sweat running down his neck as he fought off the last invasions with his mind alone. His head was pierced by a sharp ringing, and when he’d scrambled for his wand and faced the beast at the end of the bed, it was nowhere in sight.

Yato tore the covers away from his body and jumped out of bed, wand trained on the floor as he frantically searched for the creature, breathing heavily. He kicked at the suitcase that poked out from underneath his bed and swept around the edges of the bed frame.

Nothing.

Yato looked once more, the soft candlelight throwing ombre shades across the room. He knew his mind wasn’t playing tricks on his, but he still didn’t want to believe he had actually seen that familiar creature.

Yato let out a heavy breath, deliberating whether he should go find Madame Kofuku, Professor Tenjin, or call Sakura late in the night. He could hear footsteps in the hallway now, no doubt someone coming to bed or to check on him if he had actually managed to scream.

But no matter what he thought he did or didn’t see, Yato knew that he had been staring straight into the eyes of a snake.

~

“You have to tell Madame Kofuku!” Hiyori scolded.

Yato looked away but he found no respite as Yukine was giving him the same look as Hiyori.

He had found the pair sat at Gryffindor’s near-empty table at breakfast the next day, and with the Great Hall near enough deserted as it was so early, he was free to tell them what had happened last night.

“If it was the snake you saw in the first vision, then you need to tell Professor Tenjin too,” Yukine added, arms folded on the tabletop. “Or it was a normal snake he had possessed to enter Hogwarts undetected to get at you.”

Hiyori nodded her agreement, and Yato caved instantly.

It was true the Sorcerer needed eye contact for Legilimency to be most effective, but that was something else entirely. Surely Hogwarts would’ve stopped him from getting in? He shuddered to think that Hogwarts wasn’t as safe as it seemed, and it had already affected his previous night’s sleep.

“I’ll tell Madame Kofuku tonight, after our Defence training,” Yato dropped his voice despite there being no one around them to hear.

His eyes slid behind Hiyori and Yukine as a few people entered the Great Hall. A huddle of Ravenclaws had made their way over to their table opposite them, heads down, and Yato saw why a moment later.

Professor Oshi entered the hall, white robes billowing behind her as she made her way up the aisle between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Her long, dark hair fanned out behind her, head held aloof, but Yato could see her watching the three of them out of the corner of her eye as she passed.

Hiyori and Yukine turned without much grace to see what Yato was glaring at as Professor Oshi sat to the teacher's table.

“I wish she’d leave already,” Yukine grumbled, unconsciously touching the faded scar on his hand.

“When the Order has the prophecy, the Sorcerer will be defeated and the Ministry won’t interfere at Hogwarts anymore,” Hiyori said, trying to interject some hopefulness into the conversation.

Yato had reservations of whether the Ministry would actually step aside; the only way they would be if they had the Sorcerer’s body at their feet, but he nodded regardless.

More students began filtering in, and Yato could sense that the Gryffindors who sat around him and Yukine wanted them to go back to his own table. Yato had no shared classes with Yukine and Hiyori today, so he bid them a brief farewell before having breakfast and setting off to his own class.

Yato sat his way through Charms, Divination, History of Magic, Muggle Studies and Ancient Seals. His eyes were drooping by the end of the day, having them closed for too long in Ancient Seals meant that Professor Takemikazuchi had him stand and read from the book as punishment for sleeping in class.

By the time the final bell of the day rang out, Yato was ready for bed. Alas, he still had dinner in an hour, training, _and_ a trip to Madame Kofuku, which no doubt would result in an emergency Occlumency lesson before bed.

Yato trudged his way back to Slytherin dormitories and changed, heading straight back upstairs so he wouldn’t be tempted to lie down and fall asleep. He had to be present at dinner else someone might miss him and catch him going to the Room of Requirement later on that evening.

Though he debated all through dinner about going to a fireplace to call Sakura, Yato put it off. She wouldn’t be happy if he did that again, and Madame Kofuku would surely inform her of the news when he told her tonight.

Yato made his way back to Slytherin once again to wait for training. He resisted the urge to sleep in his bed, which seemed even softer than usual, instead opting to read up on Ancient Seals which was becoming a somewhat problematic topic.

Chin in hand and elbow resting on his knee, Yato scanned the pages, taking nothing in. The minutes ticked by and turned to hours when eventually Yato slammed the book shut and headed out of the dormitory, wand concealed in his pocket. He was probably late, but he was sure they would have already started practicing without him.

Yato’s footsteps echoed in the dank hallway and the stairs, eventually fading as he made onto the deserted ground floor of the castle. He broke into a jog as he took the stairs two at a time, and then one at a time, until he was out of breath on the seventh floor.

The Room of Requirement grated into existence and Yato lipped inside, closing the door behind him with a gentle bang. As expected, they had already started training, and it seemed that Yukine and Kazuma had taken up the role of teachers.

Kazuma guided a younger Ravenclaw student – Touma, he believed – as they fought to keep their friend levitating, whereas Yukine was beside a Hufflepuff girl he recognised as Tomoko refining her stunning skills.

Yato smiled to himself, looking across the room of mismatched students working together. Bishamon’s Patronus sat in the centre of the room, encouraging those who had not yet been able to produce a full-body Patronus. It playfully batted at the silvery trails the younger students produced from their wands, beckoning them to give it a friend to play with.

A bang came from nowhere and Yato looked around, trying to work out who was casting which spell. Dust from the cracks in the ceiling overhead scattered down as another bang came, and this time Yato frowned when he saw the other confused looks as wands began to fall to their sides.

The flames shook in their gas lamps, sending the room into temporary darkness every few moments as if the castle itself were being bombed. It became apparent that no one in the class was casting that spell.

Yato caught Hiyori’s eye as he looked around, her wolf Patronus which trotted to her side faded as her attention wavered. Bishamon’s Patronus let out a roar which faded as quickly as it came, disappearing into thin air and leaving the room in the eerie silence that followed.

_Boom._

Yato turned around to the noise, facing the wall where the door would have been, finding Yukine was already next to it.

Yato went to open his mouth, but Yukine held up a hand to quiet him and pointed at the wall. When he looked closer, Yato could see a gap had formed in the thick flagstone wall. Muted voices sounded from the other side of the wall where the hallway was, and Yato felt his blood run cold.

Yukine stepped forward quietly with Yato close behind him, and bent at the waist to look through the crack.

Professor Oshi, wand aimed and surrounded by other students – Slytherin, Yukine noticed –, stared straight back at him.

There was no warning, no announcement. Just two words.

“ _Bombarda Maxima_.”

Yato heard the first word of the spell being uttered and reacted instantly. He grabbed Yukine roughly by the scruff of his jumper, pulling him away from the wall and a short distance away before the spell could inflict major damage on them.

Debris of ancient flagstone and fine dust exploded across the room, a few terrified screams ringing out and students taking cover behind their own arms as the wall was blown away. Yato fell harshly with Yukine by his side, uninjured but disheveled and swearing from the force of the explosion.

Yato coughed and covered his mouth with his arm as the dust settled, revealing the imposing figure of Professor Oshi stood in the makeshift doorway. But her apprehension of their training was pushed from his mind when he realised not only how they had been found, but who had revealed where they were.

Small in the corner of the doorway, tucked beside a few Slytherin students he recognised from the common room, was someone he didn’t expect to see.

Nora.

~

Tenjin leant against the table in his office, engaged in a quiet conversation with a small man with a weathered face as Yato, Yukine and Hiyori were hauled into his office by Professor Oshi and Nora’s presumed spies.

Yato caught a glimpse of fiery red behind Tenjin as the three of them were brought forward, noticing that Fawkes –Tenjin’s phoenix – was sat on a perch watching over the scene.

Yato’s eyes slid to the man who had turned to face them, and he recognised him instantly; the Minister of Magic. He was accompanied by a few other wizards – Aurors, perhaps – who lined one side of the wall close to the doorway preventing escape.

Yato could see why people called him paranoid. His beady eyes looked over the trio and then at the paper Professor Oshi had handed him whilst spewing nonsense about conspiracy, looking oddly deranged and unkempt for a woman of such cold stature.

Yato scowled and threw a cold look in Nora’s direction, but she seemed either unfazed or didn’t notice as she looked dead ahead with a near-vacant expression. She seemed to be in better shape compared to what Yukine described, but he still couldn’t figure out how she’d not been in class nor how she found the Room of Requirement.

That would be a question or another day, for now, they had to get Tenjin out of trouble. But how?

“ _‘Hogwarts’ Order of the Phoenix’_ , its right there! That’s enough proof that Tenjin is Behind all of this!” Professor Oshi exclaimed.

It wasn’t looking good, Yato had to admit. Of course, the Minister knew about the Order of the Phoenix from the First Wizarding War, but it seemed he didn’t know about the new one, which was some relief. They thought that Tenjin had recruited them, and unfortunately, that’s what the Minister would have to believe so the Order and its mission wouldn’t be compromised.

“We knew this smokescreen about the Sorcerer was to divert attention from your bid to seize control of the Ministry,” Professor Oshi spat at Tenjin, who cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

Yato could feel the pride and smugness oozing from her as she declared Professor Tenjin was basically a traitor to the Ministry itself.

Tenjin took a breath as if all this excitement had tired him out. “Well, it seems you have caught me.”

Yato blinked. _What?_

He spared a quick look at Yukine and Hiyori who were held by other students beside him. They gave him the same look but remained quiet, watching the situation play out.

“As it says _‘Order of the Phoenix’_ , you can see it was me who ordered this society to be made, and I alone am responsible for its activities,” Tenjin announced.

Tenjin didn’t move from his place despite the Minister and Professor Oshi triumphantly resigning him to his fate, unlike the Aurors who stood with stoic faces.

“Send an owl to the _Daily Prophet_ ,” the Minister of Magic said over his shoulder to one of the dark-haired Aurors. He folded the piece of paper in his hand and turned back, “and escort Tenjin to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition.”

Yato panicked and looked to Tenjin. _What was he meant to do?! Confess to the new Order_ and _Sakura as its leader?!_

“Ah, it is here we come to an impasse.”

All eyes fell on Tenjin as he walked around his desk and stood behind the highbacked chair that was tucked under it. Yato could see Professor Oshi was seething as she glared daggers at Tenjin and his calm demeanour.

“It seems you are under the impression that I will, how you say, come quietly?”

Tenjin side-eyed Yato discreetly before looking back at his would-be captors. He held the sides of the chair and leaned forward as he spoke, long grey goatee skimming the edge of the chair as he did so. “I have no intention of going to Azkaban.”

“Enough,” Professor Oshi hissed. Yato caught a glimpse of her wand in her hand and felt his heart skip a beat. “Take him!”

Yato, Yukine and Hiyori stared at Tenjin with horrified expressions as the Aurors, Minister, and Professor Oshi rushed forward to capture him, but Tenjin gave them a wink.

Tenjin quickly raises his arms above his head with a loud clap, and in the same moment Fawkes had swooped down from his perch. His talons wrapped around Tenjin’s clasped hands and the pair burst into flames in a brilliant flash of heat and molten gold.

The sun had seemed to enter the room despite setting hours ago, blinding its occupants who shielded their eyes, and the pair vanished in a ball of flames.

The ball popped in a puff of grey smoke, and Professor Tenjin was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just moved away from uni and I'm moving again in a few weeks. I'm on the last two chapters but I have enough to keep updating until I move again. Hope you're enjoying ~


End file.
